pact_web_serialfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandra Duchamp
is the leader of the Duchamp Coven and an important member of the Jacob's Bell Powers. Appearance She shared the same trait as all Duchamp women due to the ancient magic that follows her family line, having blonde straight hair. Blake once liked her to a "Bitchy PTA-Mom".“Are you assuming he’s telling us the truth,” the Duchamp family’s leader said. The blonde woman I’d seen talking to Laird. She looked like the sort of person who would be the queen bitch at PTA meetings. - Excerpt from Damages 2.2 Personality A woman with strong family ties, Sandra is clever and ruthless as she has to be to negotiate with the Faeries.“Most have been hunted or bound already. The ones who have remained are either exceptionally strong, or they are very strong and very cunning. Hildr is more the latter.” “I see. And it takes an exceptionally strong and cunning individual to bind one that has survived alone these last few centuries. I didn’t expect that of you.” - Excerpt from Interlude 3 She claims to have strong maternal instincts and aspires to be Lord of Jacob's Bell.“Why help me?” “You might call it an urge to express a frustrated maternal instinct,” Sandra said. - Excerpt from Signature 8.3 She wishes to maintain tradition rather than invoke change, which later becomes her undoing as the situation during the lordship battle costs her their family unity.“Yes,” I said. “Yeah. All I need you to do, is swear to me, on your family, on your title, on your power, that you’ll stop with the fucked up arranged marriages. You’ve told others in the family, you swore to them, you’ve implied, I want to hear it from you, that the Duchamp family will no longer continue catering to husbands like the ones I’ve killed.” ... I’d created the cracks. Created sides, fostered arguments and doubt. Put people on two sides with the six previous kills. All I needed was one more. A seventh. “I can’t give you an answer, one way or another,” she admitted. Which was, in its way, an admission of defeat. - Excerpt from Execution 13.9 Art Sandra is an Enchantress and skilled at manipulating Connections. She can influence emotion, awareness, and track using it. Basics *Her Familiar is a Troll named Hildr. *Her Demesne hasn't been shown. *Her Implement is a Chalice. Spells, Rituals, & other Feats *Using Hildr, she can lightly shake the ground underneath someone. She can also use her Chalice to increase its power and knock over a whole group.Hildr touched ground, eliciting a rumble, sending Jeremy Meath stumbling back. Sandra dipped fingertips into her chalice, wetting them, and then drew her fingertips vertically down. Putting stored power into connections, feeding that power through Hildr for the added strength and connection to the earth. The impact of Hildr’s landing and the added help of the manipulated connections served to bowl over the entire group of Others. - Excerpt from Interlude 3 *She can find connections to fire and extinguish them from afar with her Chalice.Touching her implement, she found and extinguished the torches and candles around the patio. - Excerpt from Interlude 3 *She can perform Ariadne's thread, a spell allowing a connection to guide two things together even through convoluted labyrinths.She manipulated the connections between herself and the lost satyrs. A standard connection formed a straight line. She loosed it, giving it slack, and let the currents the spirits and other forces of the world were traveling carry it out. Ariadne’s thread. Once she found the right elements, she gave it more structure. The line formed a path. A guiding line between her and the Satyrs in the labyrinth. A traditional maze was little problem, but this was a maze meant to confound intruders who might surreptitiously explore the ambassador’s realm for a few hours every week for centuries. There were twists, turns, down stairs, up stairs, Escher devices and portals that could lead to entirely different areas. - Excerpt fom Interlude 3 *She can perform a simple ritual involving parchment and ink, which allows her to gauge the strength of connections surrounding an individual. If she instead uses a board, pins and threads, she can gain even more information about the connections.“Good. This is something you can do again when you feel the need, to figure out where you stand. When we do it, we use a board, pins and threads, so we can practice illustrating webs of connections and manipulate things more. That isn’t what you need, so we’ll take the simpler road. Draw lines from you to each of these things.” The girl in the checkered scarf did, drawing a line between the circle with the confession, little secrets and blot of blood, to the circle with ‘goblin queen’ within. ... “If these were threads, and we were applying stress, you would be seeing how frayed they were. You could gauge the health of the connections.- Excerpt from Signature 8.4 *She has a network of symbols set up around Jacob's Bell that alerts her whenever something big happens.“Right?” I asked. “Sandra stepped in. She’s got this, I dunno, web, or net, connecting everything in Jacob’s Bell. If any big guns are deployed, she knows about it, and can respond accordingly.” “Something like that would need anchor points,” Rose said. “You can’t suspend a web without attaching it to something. Odds are good that she had her people draw symbols at key points or landmarks around the city. Okay.” - Excerpt from Malfeasance 11.5 *She can use her Chalice to clean up glass shards.She drew her chalice from her bag and tapped it against the nearest mailbox. It sang, a ring of metal on metal, every bit as pleasant as the gouging of the mailbox hadn’t been. She touched it to one shard of glass. The bits of glass vibrated. “Back you go,” she said, authoritarian. “Where you’re meant to be.” The glass danced, slid, hopped and jumped until it reached the window panes, fitting together like a dozen individual jigsaw puzzles. - Excerpt from Malfeasance 11.4 *She can use her Chalice to subtly or forcefully guide other's actions.She could see connections being manipulated. The man moving to catch the gun, much as she’d moved the Goblin King’s head into Hildr’s meaty paw. “Look at me!” she called out. “Attention!” She grabbed her chalice, raising it. - Excerpt from Interlude 13 Chronology Before the Story in the 1980s Sandra met with Jeremy Meath, who consented to a wedding after a show of strength and proving her cleverness. From there they spent years married until she became pregnant. Jeremy's god, Dionysus, overruled the Duchamp's magic, causing all of her future children to be born male. It is made clear they both treasured the fragile relationship, but they spent seven years afterwards without talking. Damages Sandra appears at the council meeting, where she smooths over Laird Behaim slighting Padraic by offering to send an emissary to revoke his exile to the Queen's court. Later on, she has her daughters attempt to kill off Blake Thorburn because he was out wandering at the time. Breach Sandra appears at the gathering with the Behaim Circle and performs a tarot reading on Blake and Rose. When the police came to take Laird and Sandra into custody (due to Blake's sabotaging the ritual) she goes along with him to manipulate the connections. She calls her ex-husband and tells him to ensure Blake never returned to Jacob's Bell. Signatures Sandra offered Maggie Holt, now being hunted by the Goblins she kept locked away, sanctuary and protection for the night with no compensation expected by citing it as maternal instincts and advised her to hold onto her old promises so she didn't fall to pieces. She then cooked breafast for her and explained she nudged Laird Behaim towards going to Toronto as part of the contest with Conquest as she believes he won't return and that leaves her in a position to claim the position of Lord for herself and she needed allies like Maggie. She gives Maggie more advice on how to check on her connections and gives her clothing and weapons and directions to Crone Mara. She last appeared as Maggie was claiming a new name, Mags, and decried 'no contest' in allowing her to form it. Null Sandra heads the next meeting, where she, Duncan Behaim, Johannes, and Rose vie for the position of Lord, while Ev, Keller, Crone Mara, and Briar Girl remain out of it or hope to gain while not taking a side, and Mags, Andy, and Eva, remained neutral. Rose, during this time, refuses to take any of the conditions which is inviting immediate retaliation and putting the others with her as easy targets, but she acknowledges that and does so anyway, leaving. She calls in members of her family from all over to prepare, as well as Jeremy Meath to deal with the Thorburn Family. Mala Fide & Gathered Pages (10) Sandra and Jeremy walk down a sidewalk while discussing the impending assault on the Hillglades House, unaware that Blake Thorburn is watching. She tells him not to cause any chaos for the time being, just enough pressure to get things done and to keep an eye out for the "mirror-dweller". Blake noted she looked sad as they parted. Heading to the church, there she meets Johannes, Duncan, Eva, and Andy on what to do with the spirit of Molly Walker. When Mags arrives they want an explanation for Molly, since it could be contrived as her siding with Rose, but she tells them that she has no love for Rose. Molly the demands a child from every group and a meaningful sacrifice from Johannes for their part in her death. When they refuse, with Sandra stating she has no child to give nor would any mother, Eva attacks Molly who departs to get revenge. Sandra goes to chase her with the others to prevent her from causing complications with the situation already on edge. Malfeasance Sandra arrives to interrupt the challenge between Blake Thorburn and Alister Behaim before it could reach a conclusion, while in the company of one of Johannes' guests, Eblis. She explains that she has set up a web of connections that allow her to monitor major events, such as the movement of the bogeymen Rose sent to aid Blake while it was still daytime. She uses her Chalice Implement to put the glass back into place and Eblis to fix it before having them all go back. Execution Sandra is caught in the middle of the lakeside attack as the Others they were controlling went out of control due to Molly and Blake's efforts. Blake realizes that she could easily quell the fighting, but to do so would mean manipulating others and if she did they wouldn't fall in line afterwards. So she sends her familiar to attack Blake before he can kill again, failing. She then caught up to her husband as he cornered Blake, warning him to step back before Green Eyes could hurt him, when Jeremy turned on her. She then tries to trick Blake with Padraic masquerading as Maggie until he sees through it and then offers to surrender or support her as long as she promises to stop the marriages to men like the ones he killed. When she can't make an oath he leaves, having essentially won. The resulting fallout leads to a minor conflict with Spikedick, the Goblin King, which then spirals out of control as John Pica instigates a full-out conflict that results in the loss of the family unity of the Duchamps and takes them out of the running for the lordship. The Finale Sandra assists the Toronto Council and Rose's Group in escaping their pursuers from the Mann, Levinn, and Lewis Firm. At the meeting its revealed that she's now the leader in name only as she had recuse herself after the events of the battle. Was left to fight the Lawyers. After the Story She survived the events of the Finale Category:Characters Category:Enchantresses Category:Practitioners